Folie éternelles
by D4rkmion3
Summary: La bataille finale, Harry contre Voldemort. Mais lequel des deux a gagné ?


**Folie éternelle.**

_Disclamer :_ Rien à moi tout à J. K. Rowling !

_Résumé :_ La bataille finale, Harry contre Voldemort. Mais lequel des deux a gagné ?

_BlaBla de moi :_ Bijour à tous ! Alors me revoilou avec un One-Shot tout mimi ! Un Harry/Mione bien entendu ! Traite de bavardage, je vous laisse lire.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Folie éternelle :

Hermione Granger, 17 ans, était assise à la Grande table et mangeait de bon cœur. Pourtant, ce cœur, elle ne l'avait pas. Elle savait cet après-midi, Harry en finirait avec son pire ennemi, le tristement célèbre Voldemort. Elle regarda le beau brun de 17 ans, il était préoccupé et semblait sur le point de pleurer. Elle lui fit comprendre de la rejoindre dans leur salle commune. Etant préfets-en-chefs, Harry et elle avaient leur propre salle commune. Il partit quelques minutes avant elle, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur le fait qu'ils se retrouvaient juste à deux. Assez de rumeurs circulaient, en plus d'être fondées ! Elle courut presque pour retrouver un Harry les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues et les bras entourant ses jambes. Hermione se rapprocha lentement du sofa, s'assit au côté de son ami et lui dit :

Tu sais Harry, tu vas gagner …

Tu sais Hermione, reprit il, quand tu sais que tu vas peut être mourir dans quelques heures tu n'as pas le temps de penser à ça …

Elle se tu, trop ahurie par les propos d'Harry. Il avait peur de mourir, mais n'aller pas mourir. Pas tant qu'elle-même serait en vie, elle était son ange gardien et comptait le rester.

Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, tu es sous ma protection.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Hermione l'enveloppa dans un halo de lumière blanche, couleur de vie et de pureté.

Ta protection ne suffira pas cette fois, je le pressens, je vais mourir.

Je t'aime …

Le ténébreux brun tourna la tête vers elle, étonné.

Je pensais qu'un ange gardien ne pouvait pas aimer son protégé … Tu seras puni pour ça, je suis désolé …

Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a demandé de t'aimer, c'est un choix que j'ai fait, lui assura-t-elle en posant une main de chaque côté de son visage, je suis prête à redevenir mortel pour toi.

Tu ne dois pas … Tu ne peux pas faire ça pour moi, je ne te mérite pas.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que j'ai le choix … Soit je suis un assassin et je tue, soit je suis la victime et je me fais tué. Dans les 2 cas tu es perdante.

Oui, mais je l'ai choisis. Si j'ai choisis d'aimer un assassin, c'est parce que tu n'en est pas un.

Harry ne répondit pas, ils restèrent de longues minutes à observer le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée.

Je dois y aller, prépare toi bien, je viens te chercher à 4 heures.

Sans un regard pour lui, elle sortit.

Moi aussi, je t'aime, murmura t il quand le tableau se referma.

Hermione l'avait entendu. Elle eut soudain l'envie de retourner dans la salle et de l'embrasser, mais si il ne lui avait rien dit c'est sûrement parce qu'il ne voulait pas la mettre en danger.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

A 4 heures, Harry l'attendait devant la porte d'entrée. Ils n'avaient pas prévenu Ron, ne voulant pas lui faire courir de risque. Trop de Weasley était déjà mort : Percy, Fred et Bill … Hermione suivait Harry, il savait où il devait aller, comme si il était contrôlé par l'Impero. Harry s'arrêta dans une clairière où il appela les Sombrals. Hermione pouvait les voir, ses parents étant morts devant elle. Ils n'en prirent qu'un, elle monta derrière Harry. Ils volèrent une bonne demi heure, avant de descendre brusquement vers un cimetière. Voldemort tenait beaucoup à en finir dans cet endroit. Hermione sentit les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient, ils étaient 2 contre … combien de mangemorts déjà ? Même avec ses pouvoirs d'ange, elle ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps. Heureusement, elle avait pris la précaution d'écrire une lettre pour Ron afin de le prévenir. Elle espérait que son ami se assez intelligent pour amener Dumbledore avec lui. Soudain, le Sombral s'arrêta, ils venaient d'atterrir. Harry sortit sa baguette, elle en fit de même. Le brun avançait, se dirigeant vers une tombe en particulier, celle du père de Lord Voldemort. Celui se tenait droit et fier face à eux. Ses yeux rouge, débordant de haine et de colère, étaient posés sur Harry pendant que sa fine bouche s'étira en un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Harry Potter et son amie, la Sang-de-Bourbe ! Heureux de vous voir.

Lord Voldemort, vous êtes venu seul ?

Bien sûr ! Tu ne croyais pas que j'allais emmener des incapables avec moi, s'exclama le Lord Noir, tout d'abord, passons de 3 à 2 personnes.

Voldemort pointa sa baguette sur Hermione, celle-ci ne bougea pas d'un poil quand il hurla : _Avada Kedavra !_

° _La mort n'est rien Hermione, n'y pense pas, dans quelques secondes, tout sera fini._

Enfin, le sortilège la toucha, elle tomba avec grâce pendant qu'Harry s'élançait vers elle.

Mione, s'il-te plaît, dis moi que c'est une blague, réveille toi !

Harry, Harry, Harry, ironisa Voldemort, ta sale Sang-de-Bourbe de copine à rejoints tes chers parents ainsi que l'incapable qui te servait de parrain !

Harry avait les larmes aux yeux, ses yeux d'ailleurs qui venait de passer du vert émeraude au noir d'encre. Sans s'en rendre contre, il se releva et lança le sortilège de mort. Hermione, grâce à ses facultés d'ange, avait réussi à partiellement annuler les effets du sortilège, elle aurait sûrement besoin de 6 mois de repos. Elle se releva et vis Harry s'acharnant sur le corps de son ennemi à présent vaincu. Hermione posa une main sur son épaule, il se retourna vivement et elle eut un haut le cœur. Ses yeux, noir, tellement noir. Quand il la vit, les battements de son cœur se calmèrent, il se détendit et ses traits redevinrent normaux. Ses yeux reprirent leurs couleurs émeraude. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas, Hermione le voyait bien ou plutôt, elle le sentait.

Harry ? appela-t-elle.

Her… mione, dit-il, difficilement.

Sa vas ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Je sais pas, je sais pas expliquer.

C'est ce qu'elle redoutait, la transe dans laquelle il était tombé lui avait prit une partie de ses facultés mentales.

Tu viens Harry, on retourne à Poudalrd.

Oui … A Poudlard …

Elle lui prit la main et ils remontèrent sur le Sombral. Celui-ci s'envola dans le coucher de soleil qui délivrait des teintes roses.

_Epilogue :_

James Potter ! Hurla une femme brune de 25 ans.

Oui maman ? répondit le garçon de 4 ans brun en dévalant l'escalier.

° _C'est tout le portrait de son père ! Heureusement, il a mes yeux !_

Viens on va à St Mangouste.

Ok !

Où est ton père ?

Dans la chambre.

Hermione alla dans cette fameuse chambre. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte. Là, Harry James Potter dormait paisiblement. Des mèches de cheveux bruns lui retombaient devant les yeux. Hermione s'approcha de lui et se posa au bord du lit. Elle avait réalisé son voeux le plus cher, avoir un enfant de Harry. Même si elle avait dût renoncer à ses pouvoirs d'ange, elle en était heureuse. Hermione se perdit dans ses pensées quand elle sentit une main prendre la sienne.

Hermione ?

Viens Harry c'est le jour de ta visite.

Ok.

Avant de sortir de la chambre, elle l'embrassa et lui dit :

Je t'aime …

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Snif, c'est triste ! J'espère que ça vous à plus ! Juste un intermède a mes deux autre fics ! 1000 KiSsOuIlLeS !


End file.
